A true kuniochi: Tenten
by AquaGirl125
Summary: Tenten leaves Konoha because no one seems to acknowledge her. What will happen? How will her absense effect a certain team mate? Epilouge in progress...
1. Chapter 1: Forceful tears

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 1:

_Whoosh!_

"Oh, Tenten! Your youth has improved but you still need more practice. You must bloom into a true flower like Sakura chan has! Speaking of youth, where is Neji? I must defeat him in the name of the spring time of youth!" cried a soup bowl haircut boy named Rock lee.

Tenten, a brown bun headed kunoichi with pretty but fierce brown eyes, growled at Lee. She was gluing a smile on her face when she saw Lee daydreaming about Sakura. Ever since she was easily defeated by Temari from the chunin exams she hadn't gotten any respect. People would always tell her that she said be something useful instead of a kunoichi. They told her she was too weak to be one. Of course they were wrong. They were all wrong. Neji Hyuga her sparring partner and her crush also knew that. She thought they had a special relationship that could never be broken.

People thought that she would never reach her dream, which was to be as great as her idol Tsunade. They thought that she shouldn't carry so many weapons or train all the time. The boys thought that Sakura was the best. They thought she was prettiest, the nicest, the coolest, and was doing something useful. Then they would also keep an eye out on Ino. She was the flower shop girl. Last but not least they would look out for Hinata. The shy one who was _suppose_ to be unnoticed. They were supposed to be the popular and best girls/kuniochis in Konoha. But she never noticed. But all the people thought she was just an ordinary girl. But she isn't. Tenten has gone through much more then all of them combined. She would show them. Tenten has always gone easy on every one. She was a lot different then you would think.

"Hello, Neji! Where were you, my youthful buddy? We must clash with all of our youthfulness! YOSH!" cried Lee, pumping his fists in the air. Tenten was still training while Neji just merely acknowledged him with a small smile. Wait- a small smile? NEJI NEVER SMILES!

Tenten glared over towards Neji direction. What was up with him?

"Oh my Gai! (He says Gai instead of God. Talk about obsessed!) Neji smiled! He has finally showed his youthfulness? I wonder… did you get a date with Tenten? Maybe that is why you are so happy!" shouted Lee.

"No." He said. He didn't know Tenten was a couple feet away from him.

Tenten just ignored the comment. _How could Neji say that about me? Stupid Neji…_

"I am going to get married to Hinata. I have to do it so that I can become the head of the Hyuga clan." He said with no pauses.

Lee fainted. Tenten stopped throwing her kunai. Then Neji releazied that Tenten was there. Tenten could feel tears tearing through her eyes. She had to hold them back. Neji was looking straight at her.

"Why???? Why Hinata? I thought… I thought…. Well how can you be smiling?" She couldn't finish. Was someone going to betray her again? Her tears didn't hold back as the treaded across her skin. Tenten had gone through so much in the past. Much more then anyone in the world could understand. Although, ever since Lee and Neji came she started helping them. She thought she had a found a friend in Lee and a great partner in Neji. But it was all a lie. She was unaware of the fact that everyone thought of her as a weakling. She thought she was happy.

"Tenten. I wanted to do it. You know that. My goal was to become the head of the Hyuga clan. I want this. I don't need you or Lee. You guys just hold me back. Especially you." He said calmly.

"How can you say that! After everything we have been through!" She screamed out loud at him.

"Tenten, you haven't realized it yet. You are just a weak little girl. You think that people here respect you. They don't. Face reality. You are a mere kunoichi who knows nothing. Plus, you are the weakest kuniochi." He said rudely. He thought she was going to burst into tears. He smirked waiting for them to fall once again.

Tenten had wiped away her other tears. She had just realized it. Everyone did think of her as a weakling. No one did respect her in Konoha. Even if, she wasn't going to show her emotions to Neji. She slowly turned her back on him. That was it. After all of these years here…. She had to leave. Now.

"Neji, you know nothing about my life. No one does and no one ever will. You have opened my eyes to this city and they truly think of me. I am not a weakling. I am leaving. Goodbye." Before Tenten knew she had taken off. She didn't want to see that city again. Never.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, forever

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 2:

_Stupid Konoha! Why didn't I see the truth? After my childhood you would think that I wouldn't let something like this slip. _It had been an hour ever since Tenten had left her team. Her body and mind had anger pulsing through her veins. But her heart was aching with sadness, shedding many tears of sorrow. She thought that Konoha was always there to comfort her from her dreaded past. She thought that every single citizen there was there to help in her time of need. They took her for granted. They never helped her or comforted her. They only hurt her and betrayed her.

Tenten was close to the gates of Konoha when she felt something hard bump into her. She fell backwards but stumbled back up to her position.

"Hey Tenten! What is wrong? Neji didn't as you out on a date yet? Well he probly thinks you are ugly just like the rest of us Konoha citizens" It was Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Ino and Sakura had a smirk on there face while Hinata just chuckled a little at Tenten.

_Them too? I always thought of them as the popular girls but I never knew they could be so snobby? Oh well! All the more reasons to leave! _"Get out of my way you guys." She said softly.

"Sure! Besides we don't won't to be next to an ugly girl!" Ino and Sakura said while sticking their tongues out at Tenten.

"What did… you just call me?" She asked pulling her fist back.

"We… they…call-" Hinata was cut off. Tenten had hit Hinata right in the stomach. Hinata began to choke. (I don't hate Hinata, Sakura or Ino. I think they are cool I just needed some people to be the evil girls and I had to chose them.) She felt even more pain then her fight with Neji.

"Ten-" Sakura fainted right beside Hinata.

"Tenten you little!" It was too late. Ino had dropped on the side of Sakura.

"That should teach you a lesson!" She cried angrily. _Wait- why would I do this? No… It can't! I have to leave soon. Neji will catch me and even worse, It is taking over me…_

Tenten quickly got up and was about to dart out of the gates when a hand grabbed her shoulder and jerked her back.

"Tenten, what did you do to Hinata? Team mate or not, you don't touch her. I will kill you." Said a dark, serious voice.

"What's it to you, Neji? I don't care if I hurt your feelings or you physically. Further more, I am not scared of you. You think you are so strong just because you have to Byakugan and because you have had such a bad past. Neji, you are very self absorbent. You only think about yourself. Have you ever even asked about my childhood? Have you ever even noticed that I am always there to help? Neither you nor this village have given me respect and have broken me for life. Now I am unusable to you." She stated as she threw Neji's hand off her shoulder as she ran back to the trees.

Neji stood there realizing everything at that one moment in time. _How could she not care if she hurts me? Even more, how can she not fear me? The rest of the girls either are my fan girls or are afraid of my power. None of them have even tried to stand up to me. _

He had forgotten about everything except Tenten. _I had underestimated her…_

_And have driven her away._


	3. Chapter 3: Unforgoten memories

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 3:

"Goodbye Konoha… Goodbye Lee…Goodbye Gai sensei…and…goodbye Neji" She could feel the tears falling off her chin. She remembered what her mother had told her when she was a little girl.

"_Remember Tenten. A strong kunoichi doesn't show her feelings. She stands up in the face of darkness and fights till the end. Never give up and you will get respect. I am sure you will become the best kunoichi in this village!" Her mother cried while hugging her. _

That moment was the last time she ever saw her mother.

"_AHH!!!!!!" _

_"What was that? Mo-" _

_"What...mom? Dad? No! Pease don't leave me!" _

_The little girl fell the floor with delicate tears falling with her. Her eyes wide from shock and her hands shaking gently. _

_"Who are you? Why did you murder my parents? Answer me!" She cried, choking on tears. _

_"I had a certain grudge against them. You must be their daughter? I have present for you!" The hidden man crept up behind her and knocked her to floor. The little girl chocked out blood. Before she knew anything else she could feel her heart burning. Screaming, she closed her eye to see large yellow eyes glaring at her. Before she blacked out she saw the villain unmask himself and leap away. He was-_

Tenten quickly snapped out of her nightmare. It wasn't the time to remember that moment. She sped off fast with her tears flying at her side and her eyes closed trying to stay calm. After a while, she had ended up at a place somewhere in the middle of nowhere. She was lost.

"Where am I?" She thought in her head. She took a couple of steps toward a large tower. She quickly jumped. Large amounts of chakra were inside the tower. She had to leave before someone caught her. Before she was about to leave she felt something grab on to her shirt and pull her upwards. The weird thing was that it didn't feel like a hand at all. It didn't even feel like anything human.

She turned around to see a large clay bird with its clay claws attached to her shirt. On top of the clay monster was a man with a blonde ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a long black with red clouds suit. She immediately knew what he was. He had no clue which member it was but she knew that it was an Akatsuki member. She had to escape from him quickly. Who knows what he could do to her.

"Well, look here! Looks like we picked up something! Yeah." Grinned the man.

"Don't fool me. I may not know your name but I do know that you are an Akatsuki member! Also, even though I may look harmless, I am a ninja!" Ordered Tenten.

"You are just a weak, Konoha genin. I am above Hokage level! Yeah." He cried while glaring.

"Now I am going to take you to the boss. He will know what to do with you…Yeah." Said the man mysteriously.

"But before you go let me tell you my name. I am Deirdara.Yeah." Replied the man while smiling in an evil manner. Tenten just growled at the man.

_Is this the end for me? What will happen?_

Neji was lying on his bed in his room. He didn't feel like training today. He was quite sad about Tenten.

_What have I done wrong? Was I going to harsh on her? I was only telling the truth! Oh well, she is just a team mate! I need to forget about her._


	4. Chapter 4: The Akatsuki

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 4:

"Neji sama! It is time for breakfast! You have to eat! Your wedding will be in 2 weeks!" Cried to maid.

Neji hesitantly got up while groaning. He slowly walked towards the dinning hall and ate his meal. Then he quickly got ready and headed towards the sparring area.

When he got there he thought he heard Tenten's voice behind him. Although when he turned around he only saw thin air. But the silence didn't last long.

"HELLO NEJI!!! WHERE IS TENTEN? DOYOU KNOW? LEE, DO YOU KNOW?" Yelled Gai sensei at the top of his lungs. Neji then remembered that Tenten had left. He signed realizing he would have to tell them sooner or later. But before he could speak Lee broke in.

"OMG!!!!! OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER IS MISSING!!!!!! DON'T WORRY, GAI SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL SEARCH FOR MONTHS IF I HAVE TO TO FIND HER!"

"LEE YOU ARE SO YOUTHFUL!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" 

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

A large sunset back round appeared behind the 2 as the hugged. Neji wasn't in the mode for this.

"Listen!" Neji yelled.

Gai and Lee quickly let go of their embrace and stared wide eyed at Neji.

"Tenten ran away." He quietly replied.

"BUT TENTEN WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Gai cried and Lee soon joined in.

Neji apparently didn't want to train since he only had the 2 Konoha green beasts so he left them to cry.

_Why do I feel so bad? I hope Tenten is ok… Wait- what am I saying?_

Tenten was sleeping as the large clay creature was flying her towards the hideout. After 5 minutes she quickly woke up from the harsh landing and fell on her ground, with her side cushioning her fell. She rubbed her back as she got back up, but as soon as she arose she was pushed back down.

"Grr…" She growled but got stepped on. She quickly yelped in pain. She slowly opened her eyes to stare at straight at all of the Akatsuki freaks except for their leader.

"What do you want with me? What did I ever do?" She yelled straight in 1 of their faces as she tightened her fits. She was in a very tight position right now.

"Hey boss! Who is this girl here?" Cried a shark skinned man.

_Wait- isn't he that girl's ,Kyaserin's, father? _

(Kyaserin is my OC. I have a story on her with 17 chapters so far.)

Before she could say another word she felt a hand hold her mouth. It was the Deirdara's hand.

Her eyes grew wide. The leader had come. He wasn't very famous but he was probly the most powerful shinobi in the universe.

_What am I going to do?_

"Who is this little girl and why is she here?" Demanded the leader in a sly voice.

"I found her trying to escape from our hideout. I caught her with my clay bird. Yeah." Replied Deirdara

"You baka, why did you bring her here?" The leader asked calmly.

"She needed to be taught a lesson for crossing our territory. Yeah." He said with a smirk.

Tenten was soon tied with rope by the shark man and a masked figure named Tobi. She struggled to get free but Tobi held her in place.

"I am sorry but I am good boy who listens to Deirdara sama. I will not set you free. It is under Deirdara's orders." He said.

"Yeah, that is right. Yeah." Said the clay shinobi. Tenten just growled at the man.

"Fine. Besides, it doesn't matter now." She said darkly. The leader seemed to look straight at her when hearing her comment.

"Hey, boss? What should we do with her? Yeah." Said Deirdara.

"She is going to join the Akatsuki." The leader replied calmly. All the Akatsuki stared at him like he had just announced he admired Rock Lee.

"What?!?!? She is too weak!!! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Deirdara.

"What…did…you just call me?" Tenten replied in a dark tone. She immediately punched him head on the face. He stumbled head first on to the ground. His aqua eyes large with anger.

_How can some little girl like her punch me! Yeah! Wait- are those claws on her fingers…_

Tenten could feel her veins bursting through her endless energy.

_Wait- Oh no…I need to calm down. The claws are coming…_

Tenten could hear something ringing in her mind…

_The dreaded past brings you sorrow_

_The twirling nightmares taunting you mind_

_They make you hesitant to reality_

_They made you blind_

She could feel the impulse, the pain rushing through her swollen heart, the end coming closer and closer…

She soon snapped out of her moment.

"It is final. She will join us. She may be a girl but she seems to be strong. It isn't everyday that we find someone who can hit Deirdara that hard…" declared the leader. The rest all walked off except Deirdara and Tenten.

"You know, you aren't that bad for a girl." Deirdara said as he stalked off to the rest, leaving Tenten all alone.

_This will be new home. At least they respect me… Who knows? This might just be future… _

Although Tenten was happy for joining, she couldn't help but wonder about Konoha. Or Neji.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm mourning for you

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 5:

It had been after an hour ever since she had first come into the Akatsuki hideout. She had felt weird at first since she was around such strong freaks but had soon gotten use to it. Deirdara had shown her around and where she was sleeping and Tobi had made some ramen and rice for her. It was quite nice. Definitely better then Konoha.

"Tenten! Can you make dinner? You are a girl so you should now how to cook good food. Yeah." Said Deirdara as Tenten quickly made her way to the kitchen. In a few hours she had created 10 bowls of miso ramen and 10 bowls of white rice with sauce. She slowly handed out each member a plate then settled down next to Deirdara. Even though he was a freak, he was kind of nice when you got to know him.

"Now, I need to put Tenten on a team and decide for what she has to where." Responded the leader quietly.

"I am not going to where that girly dress though!" Tenten shouted into Deirdara's ear.

"Ai! Don't scream so loud! Yeah!" Cried Deirdara while holding his ear in pain.

"Tenten you will go with Deirdara and Tobi. I have a dress for you upstairs. Deirdara, get it." Spoke the leader.

In a few minutes Tenten had put on her Akatsuki uniform. It had long black sleeves for the shirt with a black, ruffled, layered skirt down to her knees. The skirt had red lines drawn at the edge of each layer part. Her shirt had a red cloud in the corner. The outfit came with high black boots to match.

"That looks really good! Why can't we wear something cool? We only where these weird long dress things …" Tobi cried as he jumped up and down. The leader gave him a quick glare and he sat down in fright.

"Ok now I am going to assign you your ultimate mission. Recently there has been a discovery of a new demon, the tiger. Along time ago it was taken form into a girl and that girl had made a certain relationship with one of the Hyuga. She thought they had something special but one day he insulted hair and called her weak. Her anger took over and turned her into a monster even more powerful then the 9 tailed fox. Recently, there were signs that it was reincarnated into a human being from Konoha who looks exactly like the girl before she turned into a monster. Your whole team, since Deirdara and Tobi already got 2 monsters, will work on that. Oh, and the element the monster possesses is darkness." responded the leader in a mysterious tone.

_No…_Tenten thought. _How could they have figured that it is alive? At least they don't know who has it yet…_

"C'mon, Tenten. We are going to show you the grounds. Yeah" snapped Deirdara out of her thoughts.

"Ok! I am coming!" She said while struggling to put a smile on her face. She knew she should be happy but she just couldn't forget Konoha no matter how hard she wanted to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji, you need to increase your speed and use rotation more!" Neji was with Hiashi training since Gai and Lee were being way too annoying. Suddenly his uncle sat back down with his head buried in face.

"Hiashi-sama, what is wrong?" Neji said while walking towards the elderly man.

"Neji…what has been bothering you? You need to focus. Whatever is keeping you from training must go. I want you to get it out of your mind forever." Hiashi lectured in a rude manner while leaving the room.

_What is bothering me? Why am I worried and what in the first place? Right now I should be happy… I am going to be the head of the house by marrying Hinata, I am training well with Hiashi, plus everyone in the village is getting along fine with me… except Tenten. Well, she is history, she has left the village and probly won't come back. She just held me back…_

Neji hopped into bed, since it was now night time. While he was having peaceful dreams, somewhere out into the vast world, laid a sad girl, thinking of him…


	6. Chapter 6: Preperations

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 6:

"You are getting better Tenten ever since you first came. Yeah." Deirdara said with a smirk.

"Thanks! " Tenten replied with a sweet smile. Deirdara and Tenten had been training for about a week, ever since she first arrived with Tobi just watching and cheering in the corner.

"GO TENTEN! YOU ARE AWESOME!" Tobi cried as she hit Deirdara from the side with senbon. Deirdara, surprised she was able to get at him, arose and started defending with clay. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to block off Tenten. She had learned a new technique and was ready to try it out.

"Take this! Weapons Goddess of the twilight zone!" Suddenly Tenten rose straight into the air and was transformed into an angel like creature. All though when transforming, Tenten could feel some dark power taking over her soul. She quickly released the jutsu, but it wasn't quick enough.

BAM! Tenten had crashed down into a tree branch.

"Tenten, are you ok? Yeah." Deirdara said slowly as he walked towards the large tree. Tenten was found unconscious on the tree trunk. Deirdara carried her and Tobi treated her wounds at the hideout.

_What... happened?_ Tenten thought as she pried her eyes gently open.

_Oh well. I am fine now thanks to Tobi and Deirdara. I wonder if Neji would've helped me. I doubt it…_

"Hi guys. I am ok so don't worry." Tenten said with a cute smile.

"That's good. Yeah…I was really worried about you! Yeah!" He said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks." She replied.

"YAY! TENTEN IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi cried while leaping on her and squeezing her into a large bear hug.

"Ok. We have to go and get ready. Hurry!" Deirdara yelled, accidentally, out loud.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

_Why did I just say that out loud…_Deirdara thought.

"Ok. While you were out the leader said that he thinks we are ready enough to go catch the tiger demon. Now hurry and get ready! We will be there for a while so pack enough things. Also Itachi and Kisame are going to come since they have a demon there too and to help us. Yeah!" Deirdara said panicking. Tenten ran off to her bedroom and flew onto the bed.

While crying, Tenten murmured softly, "I can't go back…never… Too much memories…"

In Konoha, Neji was training with Hiasha when he heard a voice crying in his mind.

_She is coming back. _

_She is coming for revenge._

_ Destruction and fear will be awakened._

_ Secrets will unfold. _

_Lives will be lost. _

_And blood will spill blood…_

_She is coming. _

_She is coming for revenge on you…_


	7. Chapter 7: Sorrow can't be held back

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 7

"Are you ready, Tenten? It is time to go. Yeah…" Deirdara said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I am coming…" Tenten replied, not looking like her usually happy, go-lucky self.

"What is wrong, Tenten?" Tobi smiled and asked sweetly.

"Nothing..." With that, the 3 went off. Itachi and Kisame had already left 10 minutes before. Deirdara was looking pretty happy that they were going on a large mission. Tobi was jumping and squealing in excitement. Although Tenten was sulking behind in her sad memories…She had no intention of going to Konoha.

_I can't go. They are all there…Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Gai, and …Neji…_

Since Konoha was close to their hideout they had gotten there in about 2-3 hours. Once reaching, they slowly opened the gates and put on their special jutsu that all Akatsuki members were taught.

"Ninja Art; Secret sealing technique!"

Tenten could feel her stomach lurching. Just the sight of the gate made her feel horrid, let alone the village and villagers. So many unforgotten thoughts had entered her mind. Her family's death, the demon, and…her loneliness. Her heart throbbed and she could feel the tears swelling up.

Out in the field were all the boys from the rookie 9 and her team playing soccer. The girls, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, were cheering for their favorites, dressed in a cheerleading outfit.

_Have they already forgotten about me? Look at them, they look so happy. Especially Neji. _

Sure enough, Neji did look like he was enjoying him self. He was scoring lots of goals and with everyone a little smile appeared on his face. Hinata was cheering shyly for him and he would occasionally cast a smile to her, which was returned by a blush.

_What?? Neji…he really…did he really marry Hinata? No… I was suppose to… I…I…_

Tenten couldn't bear to watch any more. It was too much for her little heart. She ran into the forest, sobbing, with a confused Deirdara chasing her.

"Tenten what is wrong? Please tell me…Yeah." He spoke quietly. He truly was a good friend once you got to know him.

Tenten couldn't talk. She could only shed rivers of tears from her chocolate eyes. No matter how hard she tried to fight them back, they wouldn't go away.

_I have to stop crying!!! I have Deirdara and Tobi now. I should be happy! _

_Tenten…_

Tenten heard a soft mummer like voice speak to her mind.

_Wha…What?_

_Don't hold back the tears. You know that you belong in Konoha. They need you._

_No they don't! They gave me no respect and hate me! They are happy without me._

_Tenten, your eyes deceive you. Follow your heart. Follow it to your home._

_No…I can't do this I have to go back to the Akatsuki hideout. _

Tenten swiftly ran past the 2 boys and back to the hideout. She wasn't ready. Not just yet.

"Hey Neji! Watch out!" Lee cried. Neji quickly dodged then punted the ball back out. He could've sworn he saw something. He had seen large, brown eyes full of hurt.

_Wait! Was that her? I couldn't have been…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Don't worry! I am no where near done with this fic. and it will atleast have 4 chapters or more. Anyways, please review!


	8. Chapter 8: My sweet revenge

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 8

Tears were streaming down her soft cheeks, and she was locked up in her room. She had looked herself up for about 3 hours, not budging a muscle. Several times she could heard Deirdara ask if she was ok. Then she would hear lots of mummers from outside with something that had to do with her.

Deirdara felt really bad. He had grown to look this girl as his best friend and he cared for her. Tenten knew she should've came out and gone to train to get tougher but she couldn't. She wasn't able to bear the fact when she was younger that her parents had died before her eyes, plus, now, her village, friends, and even team mates had betrayed her. While shedding her delicate tears, she heard a voice growl and mummer in her head. Although, this time it wasn't as pleasant sounding as the last voice.

_Fool! You should be training!_

_No… It is all useless. _

_Grrrr……It isn't useless! You shouldn't be crying over the fools from Konoha! _

_Then what should I do?_

_You need revenge. Follow me and I will help you get back at them all. You are gifted with me. I can help you get revenge. After all, that is my specialty…_

_But!_

_No! Why can't you realize it? Revenge will satisfy you and you can live a normal life with no fears! _

_You…are…right. I do need revenge…After all of these years…Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Gai, Rock lee, and…Neji. I need to take action. _

The inside voice disappeared but before going it said slowly, "Yes… Exactly…"

Tenten bowed her head, with no more tears streaming down her cheeks. She slowly raised her head, with glowing, yellow eyes. It was time. She was ready to train and get her revenge.

She sprinted outside to the field.

_I am ready… _She said in her mind to the voice, waiting for it to come to guide her.

_Good job, child. I will show you how to master your power from within. Although, there is a big price. Read the prophecy._

Suddenly, a long scroll floated onto her hands. She hesitantly opened it with fearful eyes.

_The power from within will show you the way to victory_

_It will get you what you need most, revenge_

_The power is powerful but you must pay a price_

_Give up your friends_

_Don't cry for them _

_You must not let them get in your way_

_Or the power will shatter _

_They only hold you back_

_Focus on your goal_

_Forget about your friends_

_Focus on revenge_

_Listen, child. You must leave your, relationship from Konoha, in the past with them. They aren't your friends. They betrayed you so you must get revenge. Will you pay the debt?_

"Yes. I will." She said, emotionless. Her eyes suddenly turned amber, and she could feel power rising through her hands.

With an evil grin, she cried, "Time for revenge, Neji…" and took off to find Tobi and Deirdara to go back to Konoha…


	9. Chapter 9: Don't underestimate me

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 9:

"Tenten, are you sure you want to start training? Yeah? You were just crying? Yeah..." Deirdara questioned with a confused look.

"Yes. I am sure." She said quietly. The 2 boys gave her a worried look but went on with the idea. Tenten had wanted to train so she could go back to Konoha by tomorrow.

"So how do you want to train, Tenten-sama?" Tobi asked.

"I want you 2 to spar against me." She replied.

"Are you sure? Tenten? Yeah?" Deirdara wondered.

"Yes." Was all she said? The other 2 just shrugged but both went head on at her. Suddenly a large black spark flew out of Tenten's body. Tobi had stopped in awe but Deirdara went on with the assault.

_Something is odd about Tenten. She isn't her happy self…yeah._

Soon enough, Deirdara threw his clay figures towards her. He was sure he had won since she just stood their without moving.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What? Yeah!" Deirdara cried. His clay figures had been launched back at him and black spark-like chakra was surrounding him. Whenever he tried to move he could feel the waves shock him.

_This isn't Tenten! She doesn't wield this kind of chakra! Plus, she isn't this harsh…_

Tenten released him with one hand and wandered off into the woods saying, "Meet me here at 9:00 AM tomorrow. That is when we should leave." And with that, Tenten walked off into the distance…

"Awesome shot Neji! Thanks to you, we won!" Naruto cried in amazement. Neji felt a smile slowly crawl up his face. Everything for him had been going so well. He was going to marry Hinata to become the head of his clan, everyone respected his strength, he was doing very well with Hiashi's training, and he had so many friends.

_But something is missing…_

"Hey, Neji? Is something wrong?" The Uchiha boy asked.

"It is nothing." Neji replied slowly.

_Who is missing?... _


	10. Chapter 10: I won't be forgotten

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 10:

It was exactly 9:00 AM and the trio was ready to go.

"Hey, Tobi, do you think Tenten has been acting strange recently? Yeah?" Deirdara whispered slowly.

"She has…I wonder what is wrong with Tenten-sama." He hesitantly whispered back. Deirdara slowly nodded while looking in Tenten direction. Tenten suddenly started leaping into the trees, with the other 2 closely behind.

"Hurry up. We need to get there quickly." Tenten said darkly. The other 2 slowly nodded and ran to catch up.

"Hey, Neji, you are so lucky!" Naruto cried with a smirk.

"How so?" He questioned.

"You get to be the head of the Hyuga clan and marry the cute Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted out loud. Hinata. Naruto and the rest of the boys were helping Neji get ready for his wedding, which would be in 1 hour. Neji's mind was jumping in the air from all of the excitement, but he couldn't help but feel to feel his heart slowly lowering itself to the pits of his soul.

"Hurry, Neji! The wedding will start soon!" Hanabi yelled to her older cousin. Neji forced a smile. Why wasn't he happy? He was getting everything he desired? Or was he???

_What's it to you, Neji? I don't care if I hurt your feelings or you physically. Further more, I am not scared of you. You think you are so strong just because you have to Byakugan and because you have had such a bad past. Neji, you are very self absorbent. You only think about yourself. Have you ever even asked about my childhood? Have you ever even noticed that I am always there to help? Neither you nor this village have given me respect and have broken me for life. Now I am unusable to you._

Neji shocked himself from the flashback. He shouldn't be thinking of her. It isn't like she is coming back…

Tenten glared uphill. There was only 1 more hour till they would reach their destination.

"You guys are slow. Hurry up already!" Tenten shouted behind her. She was getting quite impatient. She was ready for revenge. These guys were only holding her back… Although, she had to stay with them no matter how slow they were. If she left them she would have no where to go.

_We are so close…so close to revenge. I can taste the sweet flavor…_

_Good. Good…_

Power went slashing through her veins. They only had 30 more minutes till they would reach the goal. 30 more minutes…

"Go out there and don't be nervous! Break a leg, Neji!" Naruto laughed.

"Good luck, Hyuga." The little Uchiha said with a smirk. Neji just gave a smirk/smile back to the 2. They had helped Neji a lot along to his marriage. With them, he was ready.

"I appreciate your help. With out you 2 I wouldn't have had the courage to do what I need to do. Thank you." Neji replied with a true smile. Naruto gave him a goofy smile and thumbs up while Sasuke just gave him his usually smirk.

"Go get them, tiger!" waved Naruto as Neji walked towards his future. This was his moment to shine. His special moment that wouldn't be forgotten. Nothing could get in the way…

_Those who seem forgotten_

_Will not be forgotten_

_They will resurrect _

_Proclaiming what is theirs_

_With hopes being destroyed_

_Pain will tag along_

_Pain will rain on the stubborn ones_

_The forgotten ones won't be forgotten_

_They will cause harm_

_They will claim revenge_


	11. Chapter 11: You haunt me

A true kunoichi: Naruto: Tenten

Chapter 11:

"Finally…" Tenten said with an evil grin. The trio had reached their goal. _The Konoha gates._

_**Long lost words whisper slowly, to me… **_

"Tenten-sama is something wrong? You seem so angered…" Tobi trailed off.

"Silence! Nothing is wrong…" She whispered with a death glare. Deirdara was going to ask her if she was feeling sad about something, but he bit his response back with a worried look.

**_Still can't find what keeps me here…_**

"Tenten, what will the plan be? Ye-yeah…" Deirdara shivered.

"We will sneak in then attack the strong ones and hokage from behind." Tenten barked. The other 2 nodded and the 3 took their 1st step into Konoha… into Tenten nightmare…

**_When all this time I've been so hollow…inside..._**

* * *

Neji and the crowd were all waiting for the arrival of Hinata. Naruto and Lee were giving Neji the "Good guy pose" and Neji just smiled back. 

_This is the moment I have been waiting for... the most important breathe of my life…Why am I so sad though? What is it that is breaking my heart...? _

_**I know your still there…**_

* * *

Tenten could here the soft, gentle whisper of an organ far off in the distance. 

_Oh no…They already had the wedding… Grr... I won't let them have their wedding!__  
_

_**Watching me, haunting me… **_

The 3 picked up the pace until the reached the main market. For some reason it wall empty.

"Follow me! I know where everyone is…" Tenten ordered as the jumped towards a hollow church.

"Tenten, why are we going to a church? It isn't Sunday!" questioned a confused Tobi.

"I have my reasons…" was all she said as they hopped towards the church once more.

As they moved closer and closer, Tenten could hear the sweet sound get louder. She could also hear many chatty voices. Although out of all the ones she heard, the one that pierced her heart was his…

_Tenten, you haven't realized it yet. You are just a weak little girl. You think that people here respect you. They don't. Face reality. You are a mere kunoichi who knows nothing. Plus, you are the weakest kunoichi._

_**I can feel you pull me down… **_

Those words haunted her memories repeatedly, words after word…

* * *

"Neji only 3 more minutes until she comes!" Naruto rejoiced happily. 

_Why can't I get her out of my mind? Tenten…_

_**Fearing you, loving you...**_

* * *

_Neji… I will get my revenge… I will get back at you…_

_**I won't let you pull me down…**_

****

* * *

Ok, I used Haunted, the song by Evanescence, in this chapter. I might use alittle bit later too. Also I forgot to give the credits so here are my credits for all of my stories:

The life of a demon/angel: Naruto: Kyaserin

Credits: Misashi Kishimoto, who created Naruto.

A true kunoichi: Naruto: Tenten

Credits: Misashi Kishimoto and Evanescence- They made the song Haunted.

Naruto dedicated poems

Credits: Misashi Kishimoto

Switching worlds

Credits: Studio Gallop and Nihon Ad Systems, who created Yu-Gi-Oh!GX


	12. Chapter 12: Stop right there!

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 12:

Hinata finally had arrived. She looked beautiful with her long purple/blue hair up in a bun with little pieces hanging. Long, dangling earrings hung over her shoulders and her elegant, white gown draped down to her crystal high heels. The music filled the room with elegance as Hinata walked down the red carpet that lied to her destiny.

"Tenten we made it!" Tobi cried. Tenten just grunted but gave an evil, demonic grin.

Deirdara almost screamed from the grin.

_Wait- what is that? I thought I saw a tiger instead of Tenten glare…_

"Now we are all gathered here today to watch the young Hyuga's make their promise to stay together for eternity…" The church pope began and went on into his speech.

_The moment has come. Finally I will be able to marry Hinata and be the head of the Hyuga clan! _

The trio was racing the walls and doors in their pathway.

_Just one more minute… 1 more minute…_

"Now, Neji, do you take Hinata Hyuga's hand in marriage?" The preach asked. Neji nodded in reply.

"Now, Hinata, do you take Neji's hand in marriage?"

"Y-yes." She said with a small smile.

"Now before the I pronounce you man and wife, does anyone have any reasons for why these 2 should not be married? Any?" He questioned.

Not a single soul raised their hand.

"Ok then, Neji, you may kiss the –"

"Stop right there!"


	13. Chapter 13: Fighting away the memories

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 13:

"Tenten? Why in the world are you here?" Neji cried.

"Be quiet!" She screeched at him.

"But… I thought you left forever?" He said in disbelief. _Why did she come? And why right in the middle of my marriage… Is it a sign? A sign that I am not meant for Hinata and that I should really be with… Tenten…?  
_

Neji was angry, sad, and happy all at the same time. Tenten on the other hand was flaming angry with a dash of craziness.

"Why are you here? You left us! You can't just come back to us all of the sudden! Besides, it isn't like we are going to take you in!" Neji spat back at her. His face grew redder and redder. _Why did you have to come and ruin everything?_

"You… Why would I ever want to stay in this town? I only came here because of my duties…" She said with a smirk forming.

_Wait- is that really a…? Is Tenten really an Akatsuki!?!?!?  
_

"What? How could you betray Konoha and go off to the Akatsuki!?!?!?!? How did they even except you???? You are weak!" Naruto yelled in rage. He had only to realize that he had made a huge mistake.

"WHAT??? You guys were the ones who betrayed me! You… You know what? I know just how to settle this…" Tenten glared towards Neji, and then lowered her gaze on the small bride… Hinata.

In a flash, Tenten grabbed Hinata and threw her over to Deirdara.

"Deirdara, hold her. And don't let these squirts get her." Tenten menacingly ordered.

"Hinata! Grrrr… Tenten…. What do you have against her?" Neji yelled.

"You could never understand…. Now, if you want to win your precious Hinata back, you will have to battle me. If you win I will hand over Hinata and leave Konoha… forever. And if I win… How about I just tell you my expectations after the fight, once I win." A look of pure evil could be shown through her dark brown eyes.

_Her eyes… They used to be a pretty chocolate brown with perfect amount of sugar... Tenten… What has happened to you? _Neji quickly remembered he still had to accept of decline the fight.

"Tenten, I accept. I will do anything to protect Hinata- Sama." He said while activating Byakugan.

_Would I really do anything for Hinata… even fight Tenten?  
_

The power of the tiger was surging through her veins… reaching her where her heart once lied and where it had been replaced by a black hole of sadness and sorrow.

"Neji, it is time. It is time I get revenge on Konoha… and you…" She whispered harshly. She had been waiting for this moment. The moment to finally get her desired need. Revenge.

The 2 shinobi got into there stances. Neji in his traditional Hyuga stance, while Tenten with her hands possessing some senbon.

Neji decided to start the fight. He was very frustrated that his wedding was ruined and, more in importantly, she was back. Although as he sent all his might into his fists, he couldn't help but to remember the days before, when Tenten was her sweet happy self.

**_"Hi Neji! How was your day?"  
_**

_**"Hn" **_

**_"C'mon! It is Friday! Lighten up for once!" She replied while giving him a warm smile that brightened his day._**

_**"Ok, then come to the grounds so that we can train." He spoke roughly.**_

**_"Thank you Neji!" She cried while giving him a nice hug with a shiny glint in her chocolaty brown eyes. He loved her eyes. They were so pretty… _**

_I can't forget those days, but I have to. That was her in the past… She can't be repaired back to that sweet way she once was…her smile…her hug… and her eyes most of all. They are of the past. Now, she would never be that way again._

Neji grunted as his fists met her stomach. Wait- this wasn't her stomach! How could he be so unwise?

Without a hesitation, Tenten threw some pointy senbon through Neji hand. Neji, barely dodging them, ran straight at her when she hit the ground. He opened his palm and hit her shoulder.

Suddenly, what was Tenten, turned into a log.

_Stupid Substitution Jutsu… I should have known she would have done that…_

"Surprised?" Tenten whispered as she disappeared behind a black shroud.

_Where is she? And where did she learn that move?_

In the blink of the eye, large black sparks were sent flying at him from below ground.

_WHAT??? I thought she only used weapons?_

"I'm not done yet!" Tenten cried in the shroud as she appeared from above a smashed a kunai into Neji. Although, Neji being Neji, used rotation and send her flying with the kunai. Although, while in the air she disappeared and appeared in a second right in front of Neji.

Unluckily for Neji, she had a huge black- yellowish bolt of chakra in her hand.

"Tenten! I thought you strictly and only used weapons!" He questioned harshly and surprised.

"That was the old Tenten…" She said with a smirk as she sent the shocked Neji flying away.

_Tenten…That is it… I need to stop feeling bad for her…She is a criminal and a witch. Why did I like her? Well now I don't. I need to get rid of her once and for all!_

Neji… I am sorry…but you betrayed me…Now you must feel my pain.


	14. Chapter 14: Taking over me

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto 

Chapter 14:

Thoughts: _Italics_

Flashbacks: **_Bold Italics_**

"Tenten… I am not going to lose to you… I will save Hinata- sama…" Neji whispered as he slowly got up.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Neji you don't understand my life. You never would." Tenten replied harshly. She was going to win, she was sure of it. She was going to show Konoha what she is capable of. She had to get her_revenge_.

Neji, after getting up, decided it was time to use his move. The one he had been saving up for.

"Eight- Trigrams! 360 palms!"

Tenten was a little bit shocked. She knew Neji could do 128 but she had no clue he had gone all the way to 360!

Suddenly, Neji stroke Tenten with his 2 palms.

_It is all over… I will finally be able to beat her and win Hinata back!_

_Grr…I can feel my weak self coming back. I need to stop his 2 palms!  
_

But she couldn't stop it. No matter how hard she tried, he would only keep going. She was losing all of her chakra. And her sanity…

**_"Hey! Neji! Do you want to come with me to get ramen?" Tenten asked with a cheery smile._**

_**"Fine." Neji knew he couldn't resist her smile. She was the only one he ever spent time with.**_

_**"Yay! Thanks Neji!" Tenten soon took Neji's hand and took of to the ramen shop.**_

_**"Hey, Neji, I have a question." Tenten shyly asked.**_

_**"What is it?" He replied.**_

_**"Well, I was wondering, what would happen if we ever got separated? Like if one of us moved away to another country and then are countries go into a war..." She asked, not wanting to finish the question.**_

_**"I don't know…" Neji replied sadly. He really didn't want to leave Konoha or want her to go either. They needed each other. **_

_**"Would we still be friends?" She asked innocently.**_

_**"…" Neji stayed silent. He wanted to make her feel better and tell her they would be better but he couldn't. **_

_**When Neji looked to the side to see Tenten he saw nothing. Nothing but thin air.**_

_**She had left. **_

_Neji…Why did you have to disrespect me? We were best friends… I thought we had something special._

While Neji was almost done with his palm attack, Tenten could feel tears beginning to swell up. She couldn't help it. She knew that crying won't help, but it was too hard to hold back. The memories were consuming her. Taking over her.


	15. Chapter 15: Your lies can't be forgotten

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 15:

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

_**Song**_

"360 palms!" Neji had struck Tenten with his last palm.

_Neji, why must you do this to me…?_

_**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears**_

Tenten couldn't take it. The pain. Not from the 360 palms, but the pain to the heart. Ever since she left Konoha from Neji, her heart had broken into two. Two small, unrepairable pieces.

**_"Who…who is there?" a small girl with 2 brown buns and brown eyes was clinging onto the covers of her bed. It was midnight, and she had heard a small noise. _**

_**"Mommy? Daddy?" She was scared to death.**_

_**BANG! **_

Tenten ran to her parents' room.

_**"DADDY! MOMMY!!!!" Lying on her dead parents, she began to shed tears. Unbreakable tears. **_

_**Lost from within and pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again**_

"Tenten, hand over Hinata. I defeated you once and for all." Neji said sternly.

"Shut up! Neji… you… after everything I have been through. You don't understand." She replied with the hot tears streaming across her torn face. Her once pretty eyes torn grey.

"What do you mean Tenten? You don't know how it is to lose someone precious to you!" Neji spat back.

"Yes I do! Have you ever asked about me? My past? Neji… my father and mother were killed in front of my very own eyes..." Tenten admitted truthfully.

**_"What? Who-who, what did you do to my parents?" Tenten cried. All the man did was jump out the window and was never to be seen again…_**

_**You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough**_

**_"Guys, can I join you?" The little brown haired girl asked Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. _**

_**"Of course not! You are too weak and stupid!" Ino and Sakura yelled.**_

_**"Tenten… You are not strong…" Hinata admitted.  
**_

_**"But…" Tenten protested.**_

_**"Just go! You are ruining our reputation!" Sakura screamed. **_

_**The small girl, shaken up, ran to the corner of the playground and began to shed tears. Fragile tears. She was never loved. **_

_**You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above**_

"Tenten… Really?" Neji questioned quietly. _I…Why didn't I ask? She has been through even more pain then me…_

"What? That little girl really went through that?" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"Tenten, please forgive me. I am sorry, I had no clue!" Neji begged.

_**They'll never see  
I'll never be**_

"No… I won't ever forgive you. Sorry isn't enough Neji!" Tenten screamed through her crystal tears.

"But…" Neji protested.

"Shut up! You can't change the past, Neji! What happens in the past isn't forgotten. Especially when you rejected me!" Tenten was raging with anger.

_**I struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me**_

"Tenten, what has happened to you? I know you went through a lot-" Neji got cut off by the Weapon's Mistress.

"No you don't Neji! You think you understand! You never will! Stop pretending you knew it all along! You are just a big phony!" Tenten cried with fury. She was tired of excuses.

_**But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night**_

_Tenten… You were never so harsh…You have become a beast._

_**Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree**_

"Tenten, we can help you. Please, come back to Konoha." Neji begged once again.

"No. I can't. Even if I wanted to." Tenten said sadly. Her face was stained with tears and Neji was very worried. He felt guilty. It was his entire fault…

"Neji… do you remember? Remember how I always helped you?" Tenten asked,

_**Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you**_

"And how I never got any loved returned?" She said quietly.

"Yes… Please Tenten accept my apologies!" Neji cried. He couldn't take the guiltiness. He hated it so much. _Why was I that way? Why was I so mean?_

_**Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you**_

"I can't Neji! Not after everything you did to me! How can I?" She cried back.

_**They'll never see  
I'll never be**_

_"Good Tenten… Don't accept that fools advice. Just let it out… Let it all out..." The growling voice whispered in her head._

_**I struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me**_

_"Yes. I will, master." _

_**They'll never see  
I'll never be**_

_"It is time to take out these fools… And gain… **revenge**."_

_**I struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me**_

"Tenten! Wh-what is happening?!" Neji cried. Her body went lithe and began to take a new form. Her sorrowful eyes turning to fiery hatred.

_**Rest in me and I'll comfort you**_

"Tenten! Please listen to me! TENTEN!" Neji yelled. Those small arms were forming into large beastly ones with sharp claws. Her legs were growing huge. She wasn't Tenten anymore. Neji needed to save her from the beast taking over her.

_**I have lived yet died for you**_

Her brown, sweet eyes turned to evil, amber ones. And her once kind grin was replaced by a maniacal glare.

_**Abide in me and I vow to you**_

Slowly, very slowly, the transforming stopped. She was a tiger. A large beastly tiger.

"Tenten! What happened? Where are you? I need to save you!" Neji cried with all his heart. Tears were now streaming down his face.

I"I am afraid the Tenten you use to know is gone forever." The beast growled out. _She is gone…_

_**I will never forsake you**_

_It is all over…_

_TENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENT_

Anyways, I just wanted to say that, sadly, this fic is coming to an end. I probly only have about 1,2, or 3 chapters left. Also, the song is Lies by Evanescence. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	16. Chapter 16: I love you

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter 16:

"Ten… Tenten?" Neji could feel his body tingling with fear. What happened to her?

"You see, not only had this little girl lost her parents, she was also cursed with me!" The demon cried laughing. "That is why some many adults hated her. And that is why they told you children not to communicate with her. Of course, they were too much of idiots to tell you why. But now it is time for payback." She smiled menacingly.

"But why would Tenten side with you? Her heart was always soft!" Neji cried with tears sledding down his face.

"It is true. She, out of very few people, had a heart of gold. But she gave that up. She gave up her heart, her happiness, and most of all, her memories just showing you fools how wrong you were about her. She followed my orders and learned well. She and I are a team. We both have the same goal. _Revenge._" The beast let the word revenge roll off of her tongue, leaving Neji twitching.

"But why would you want revenge on Konoha!?!?" Neji asked.

"I told you. She and I are a like. She experienced the same thing I did. See, over 200 years ago I was just a little Konoha kid. My mom and dad were also murdered. By almost the same person hers were killed by. I was always lonely and could soon began to feel this strange painful but strong feeling in my heart. I had gotten so angry that I had made a demon. A demon, much more powerful then the 9 tailed beast, in my heart, growling to come out. The demon of revenge. The only person who could kill me and did was my true love. He was a Hyuga just like you and he was the son of my parent's killer. _Just like you." _The demon screamed. Suddenly, she extended her long claws and slashed them at the frightened boy.

"My father wouldn't do that! He was a noble man who didn't deserve to die!" Neji retorted.

"Of course he did, fool! Why do you think your uncle told you to ignore and forget about Tenten?" The best replied angrily, "He hated her parents! He hated her! He hated them so much that he killed them. He killed them that one night!"

"But then, why didn't Tenten hate me?" He questioned.

"She loved you! No matter how hard she tried to push her hatred at you she couldn't! Her soul was golden. Even if she tried, she couldn't hate you. She had loved you with all of her heart." The monster cried. Neji could see tears coming from the beast.

_Tenten, why was I such a fool? Why couldn't I see it? I had loved you too…_

Before he could think any longer large claws pinned him to the ground and buried themselves in his chest.

Neji screeched in pain.

"That was for Tenten!" She furiously yelled, "I will make sure she doesn't make the same mistake I did!"

With his chakra being sucked out, Neji could barely move. His legs stiff and his arms unmoving.

"DIE!"

His eyes slowly closing.

_Tenten, I deserve this. _

His body was going limp. Nothing could stop the death.

_I was a jerk. I should've noticed. _

With barely any energy left, he cried, "Tenten… I love you."

It was over.

TENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTEN

Ok, I know it says it is over, but don't worry! I still have maybe 1,2, or 3 chapters left! Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Remember, R&R!


	17. Chapter 17: Her name was Tenten

A true kunoichi: Tenten: Naruto

Chapter: 17

Tenten couldn't take this pain… With nothing left she struck her heart. While crying out a jutsu, she felt her body fall to the floor. If Neji was to die, then she will sleep with him. Sleep with him, with the angels of heaven.

But, right when the knife struck her heart, Neji had awoken.

"TENTEN! Nooo!!!!"

"So long cruel world… so long…" Blood splattered all over the floor…

"TENTEN! Please! NO!" The boy cried with all his strength left.

"Tenten… I loved you…" Neji whispered…

"Tenten I will miss you…" Neji slowly touched her hair softly… Tenten was gone… forever…

For once in his life, Neji could feel tears tread down his cheeks. He didn't wan't to have lost another loved one. His hands were shaking and his mind was racing with thoughts. Memories of the past…

**_"I am sorry Neji… I am just a useless girl who is holding you back…" The little bun headed kunoichi said to her stoic friend with blood dripping off her face._**

_**"Tenten, please don't say that. You are by far the best kunoichi I know." He said with a small smile.**_

_**"Thank you, Neji! I am so glad to have you!" She ran gracefully towards the small boy and gave him a cute hug. Neji could feel his cheeks go red and his smile slowly growing bigger.**_

"Tenten, you made me happy…" Neji reminded himself. How could he ever live without her? As Neji was crying, others were gathering around him and staring intently at the lifeless body before them.

"Tenten-chan… we mistreated her…" Naruto spoke true words.

**_"Hi everyone! Can I play soccer too?" The 7 year old weapons mistress called to the others._**

_**"No, your not good enough!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at the poor girl.**_

_**"But…But… Why?" The girl stammered. She was barely able to hold back the white pearls forming around her eyes. **_

_**"She already told you! You aren't good enough! No run along!" Naruto yelled at her.**_

_**And that is just what Tenten did. She ran away from them as fast as her legs would take her, with little tears flying to the ground.**_

_**"And stay away!" Lee shouted as she sped off away from them.**_

"Yes, we were too mean to her… We had broken her poor youthful heart… And now we can not fix it…" Lee said with his head bowed. He remembered how he underestimated Tenten, saying that she should be more like Sakura…

**_"Tenten-chan! You are so weak! You need to become like Sakura-chan! Look at her! She saved her team mates in the forest of death and tied to Ino!" Lee shouted at the frightened girl._**

**_"But, Lee-"She was cut off._**

**_"But nothing, Tenten-chan! You have no excuse." Lee remarked. Tenten hid her tears and walked off._**

"She didn't deserve this… We were jerks…" Sakura thought.

**_"Hi Sakura! Do you want to have a sleepover at my house? My mom said I could invite you for Friday!" Tenten cried gleefully._**

_**"Never! Tenten who would want to hang out with you?" Sakura said smugly a she frowned at her.**_

_**"Oh I am sorry to bother you…" Tenten said as she slowly walked away.**_

_**"Yeah, and do me a favor. Don't talk to me ever again!" Sakura yelled as she snickered back to Ino.**_

"Tenten, will you forgive me? More like it, will you forgive all of us?" Sakura said to the frigid, dead girl. As she said it everyone bowed there heads. Neji kneeled down and kissed her icy hand.

"Tenten…" He murmured to himself. As he wiped away strands of her hair, he could see her angel flying off. Flying off to the world above us. Heaven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the day of Tenten's funeral, all of Konoha was there. The story of the kunoichi was told to everyone at that sad day. No one would forget the innocent kunoichi. It is true. Many generations have passed and the story was told from every konoha citizen's generation to the next. No one could forget her. Everyone would always remember the kind kunoichi with the biggest heart in history. Tenten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well that is the last chapter. I hope you liked it! Now, I was wondering, I don't really know what to do for my next Naruto fic. In your reviews can you please give me a sugestion for what I should write next? Thank you! Thank you to all my reviewers for this story! I hope you liked it!


End file.
